Here We Are Face to Face
by Halawen
Summary: Aislinn gets backstage passes to the R5 concert that night and takes Jordy. Aislinn grew up a couple of houses down from the Lynch family but they haven't seen each other for years and now Clare and Riker are face to face. Quickie fluff.
**Welcome to tonight's fluff shot kicking off One Shot Week!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Aislinn grew up in Littleton, Colorado a couple houses down from the Lynch family**

 ***The italics are Clare's memory**

 ***And that really does it for this quickie shot I hope you enjoy this fluff**

 **Here We Are Face to Face**

"This came for you while you were filming," Jordy tells me when I get back to our dressing room.

"Thanks," I reply picking up the envelope. I open it to find two backstage passes to tonight's R5 show with a note that is unsigned but says they really hope I'll come. It doesn't need to be signed I can guess who it's from. I bite my lip and close my eyes as I become lost in a memory from long ago.

" _OW!" I cry as I tumble off my bike and hit the_ _sidewalk scraping my knee._

" _Are you okay?" Riker asks running over. He had been sitting on the steps to his house writing in a notebook._

" _I think so I just scraped my knee," I reply but the scrape really hurts and I have a few tears rolling down my cheeks._

" _So you did, let's get you inside and clean up your knee," Riker says picking me up._

 _He carries me into his house and into his washroom setting me on the counter. He cleans my knee and kisses my temple as he puts the bandage on my knee._

"Ais…Aislinn," Jordy calls waving her hand in front of my face.

"What sorry?"

"What were you just thinking of? You looked like you were a million miles away. And who sent you backstage passes to the R5 concert tonight?" Jordy asks.

"Either Ross or Riker most likely but it could have been any of them," I reply with a small shrug.

"Just when did you get all friendly with R5?" Jordy questions.

"I grew up on the same street as they did in Littleton but we moved when I got the job on Wild Card and Dad was already working Toronto. Ross and I were in the same grade in school, I was close to Rydel and I had a crush on Riker for a while. He helped me when I fell off my bike and he kissed me on the temple, I was six but I had a crush on him. I kept in touch with the whole family for a while but sometime after they moved to L.A. we lost touch because we were all so busy. I've thought about reaching out to them many times but my life is so hectic the thought always passed. I guess this is their way of reaching out to me since they're in town playing tonight. So you want to come with me?"

"Oh I am absolutely going with you," Jordy grins.

We're done filming so we go to my house to get ready before leaving for the concert. With backstage passes we just go through the stage entrance. There's roadies, the opening band and local teamsters back here along with security but we're wearing our passes.

"Aislinn is that you? It's good to see you," Mark smiles hugging me tightly.

"It's good to see you too; this is my very close friend Jordy."

"Nice to meet you, the band is getting ready but come say hello to Stormie and Ryland," Mark says and we follow him. "Look who's here," Mark says to Stormie and Ryland.

"Aislinn Dear how wonderful to see you," Stormie grins and hugs me tight then Ryland hugs me. I introduce them to Jordy and we talk a few moments before the band comes out of the dressing room.

"You made it! We weren't sure the tickets would reach you," Riker tells me with a big grin before he gives me a big hug.

"Hey Jordy right? I'm glad Ais brought you," Rocky smiles at her.

I hug all of them and introduce them to Jordy and they introduce both of us to Ellington. We don't have time to talk to them before the show because they have to tune up and do a meet and greet. There's a little bit of time with the opening band but it's also very loud and hard to talk. Jordy and I stay for the whole show, watching them play and singing and dancing from back stage. Riker comes off stage all sweaty and puts an arm around each of us.

"We're headed back to the hotel do you want to come hang out with us for a while?" Riker asks.

"Yeah sounds great," I nod.

He tells me where they're staying, gives me all their current numbers and then Jordy and I go out to the parking lot. We get back in my car to drive to the hotel. I text Riker that we're there and he comes down to meet us.

"I'm glad you two could make it we're hanging out in mine and Rocky's room," Riker says as we walk to the elevator and take the elevator up. We follow Riker and he opens a hotel room door for us.

"Hey you guys made it," Rocky smiles at Jordy.

Rocky and Jordy sit in the chairs at one side while Riker and I sit on one of the beds. While Rocky and Jordy flirt I catch up some with Ross, Rydel, Ryland and Riker, and I get to know Ell. I find out Rydel and Ell are dating and they are very cute together. We all spend a couple of hours together talking before Ryland, Rydel, Ross and Ell leave to go to bed. Jordy and Rocky are still talking, and flirting, and I don't want to leave Riker yet so Jordy and I stay. Riker and I spend the next few hours catching up and talking before I decide Jordy and I better get back to my house.

"It's really late we should probably get going. We have to be on set to film pickups tomorrow," I tell them with a slightly regretful tone but also a yawn.

"Yeah we should get to be too we're leaving tomorrow. It was great to see you again," Riker grins brushing a curl behind my ear.

"You too we should keep in better touch," I reply.

"Maybe when you guys are done filming you could come out to see us in California? You and Jordy, I think Rocky would like that and I know my whole family would like to see you," Riker says.

"Yeah I think that would be great, I'm sure Jordy would love it."

"Great, it's a date then," Riker smiles caressing my skin and putting his hand behind my neck presses our lips together.


End file.
